


just a blink

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Stars, its stupid but whatevs, just an idea i had since forever ago, this is literally about silly stars watching over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Humans", said Earth the next day.He explained that humans had gotten there years after the dinosaurs ('so that's what they were!') and even though they were hurting him a little bit, humans (most of them) were lovely. But they weren't the only ones.A little star, barely older than Earth's companion, Moon, caught sight of something very curious one day. A girl. Very beautiful, but maybe too smart or dumb, depending of someone else's point of view. She made a deal and then things changed a bit."Titans", Earth whispered. And then they saw the changes.





	just a blink

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me, ok. let's all be friends. give me a chance and i accept good/NICE critics. if there is a mistake, this wasn't beta'd and english's not my first language (gosh, i hate writing that and reading that)
> 
> hope you all like it at least a little bit.

You see, stars, they are curious little things. They don't like gossip, no, they're not like that at all, they only like to keep an eye on everything without being annoying.

They check up on comets, on meteors, on some moons they're friends with and even on some planets (Pluto being one of their favorites since, for them, he's one of the loveliest in their whole galaxy). Stars love to play with each other, be it 'tag' (with their dust) or pranking other beings, but it's never something malicious. that's not something they have in them. After all, they have to find ways to spend their time.

The time they have to live can be very long for some of them, medium for others and short for very few. Any other way, they live longer than other creatures. And when they 'die' they make sure to be the brightest of all the stars for the short seconds it takes for their lives to end. Then they are dust one more time. And that dust travels days, months, some even go light years away; just to end up being part of another galaxy. It's never sad, truth be told, they know they'll find their friends once more; it's never a goodbye.

And the going away of their oldest Star is what pointed them all in the Sun and his family's direction.

Stars were very delighted when they found out the life on planet Earth, the one they'd never paid much attention because he never seemed too important, you know? It was so green and blue and didn't look very fun. Saturn was cuter and eye-catching, and Jupiter was handsome (some of them even had a crush on him. He was a gentleman, after all, how could they not!). Mars with her vibrant red colour was more beautiful. 

So when they discovered there was life on Earth they fell a little bit in love and started spending much of their time talking to him or watching him when he was asleep, which creeped him out a little when it all began. That sensation disappeared when all of them became very good friends. And Stars, they were amazed. One day they saw the life there being only things walking on four... legs? Sometimes two. Others flew. And they were all different in their colours, and funny looking but they didn't really communicate out of their little groups (rude!, Stars thought). But a couple of weeks later, a wandering meteor collided with their bicolor friend and the creatures disappeared, leaving them all very sad. But there was nothing they could do but accept the way things were in the Universe.

A couple of days passed, some stars were still crying when one of the youngest shot dust in Earth's direction and said, "Look, guys! He's got them once more! They're not dead!" 

But the little one wasn't so right, they realized after a few seconds. They weren't quite like the others. These things spoke. They wore colorful little things on their little bodies, they realized after watching closely. They did things and were rewarded with others, very thin and some circular. They were the weirdest things they'd ever seen on the universe. And stars loved them.

"Humans", said Earth the next day when he realized they were staring again. 

He explained that humans had gotten there years after the dinosaurs ('so that's what they were!') and even though they were hurting him a little bit, humans (most of them) were lovely. But they weren't the only ones. 

A little star, barely older than Earth's companion, Moon, caught sight of something very curious one day. A girl. Very beautiful, but maybe too smart or dumb, depending of someone else's point of view. She made a deal and then things changed a bit. 

"Titans", Earth whispered. And then they saw the changes.

These creatures were very much like the human things... but _creepy_. They reminded them of black holes. The titans brought nothing good, only destruction to the human race. Only sadness, pain. And when the girl was gone and left a piece of her to seven humans she deemed worthy, even those, the ones that could think, the ones that were both titans and human... They were sadistic beings.

Those were very awful moments for Stars. They worried, worried and cried. Because these titans only haunted one little place in that big (not so big for them) world, and it was because of other humans. They were destroying themselves, they were destroying Earth and making the short lives of the humans in that little 'island' miserables. That's not how Universe, their mother had taught them to live, it went against all the laws she taught them.

So stars watched out for them. For the girl who was once one of the mindless titans and was finally free, for the pair of boys who'd come from the outside and deceived their fellow humans ('they're titans, too' murmured an old star, 'they broke that wall thing surrounding the other humans, didn't you all see?') with friendships that appeared to be real. The boy whose father gave him the power of titans and made the stars feel hope for them once more. The girl who came from a small house in the forest and apparently made everything brighter with her appetite. The girl that refused to wake up. The man that guarded a secret since childhood and was doing everything he could because of his father, to honour his death. They even watched out for the crazy one who loved titans and was very scary when mad. They prayed for every single one of them. For the little one who was the strongest of them all, they prayed for the titan boy's friends. 

They prayed for everyone and accompanied Earth on his worst moments, since for him it all felt like an eternity. But as Stars saw it, it only lasted few seconds, or less.

Earth's humans' struggle to survive. 

They were sure they'd have missed it if they had blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had for a while now, so i wanted to give it a try. I'm sorry but it needed to be DONE.  
> I'm on tumblr as hangezoeaf if any of you want to talk to me, i don't biiiiiite.


End file.
